wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czarne Indye/01
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Czarne Indye ''Dwa listy z sobą sprzeczne. '' Do Wielmożnego J. R. Starr. Inżyniera w Edynburgu«. Canongate Nr. 30. »Jeżeli pan James Starr zechce przybyć jutro do kopalni Aberfoyle, sztolni Dochart, szybu Yarow, otrzyma wiadomość, która go mocno zajmie. »Pan James Starr będzie oczekiwany przez dzień cały, na dworcu Callander, przez Henryka Ford, syna dawnego nadsztygara Szymona Ford. »Pan James Starr proszony jest o zachowanie powyższego zaproszenia w tajemnicy«. Oto treść listu, który James Starr odebrał pierwszą pocztą dnia 3 Grudnia 18… a list ten nosił na sobie stempel biura pocztowego Aberfoyle, w hrabstwie Stirling, w Szkocyi. Ciekawość inżyniera była wielce pobudzoną. Nie przeszło mu nawet przez myśl, by list powyższy mógł zawierać jakąś mistyfikacyę. Znał oddawna Szymona Ford, jednego z najdawniejszych nadsztygarów kopalni Aberfoyle, w której to kopalni on sam, James Starr, był dyrektorem przez lat dwadzieścia – noszącym w kopalniach angielskich nazwę »viewer«. James Starr był mężczyzną silnie zbudowanym, miał lat pięćdziesiąt pięć, ale wyglądał zaledwie na czterdzieści. Należał do starożytnej rodziny edynburgskiej, której był jednym z najznakomitszych członków. Prace jego przynosiły zaszczyt szanownej korporacyi inżynierów, która rok rocznie coraz głębiej zapuszcza się w podziemiach węglodajnych Zjednoczonego Królestwa, tak samo w Cardiff, Newcastle, jak i w innych hrabstwach Szkocyi. Przedewszystkiem jednak nazwisko Jamesa Starr zyskało ogólne uznanie w głębi tych tajemniczych kopalni Aberfoyle, które się łączą z kopalniami Alloa i obejmują część hrabstwa Stirling. Tam to spędził większą część swego życia. Prócz tego James Starr należał do stowarzyszenia archeologów szkockich, którego był nawet prezesem. Był równierz członkiem czynnym w »''Royal Institution''«, a Przegląd Szkocki drukował często znakomite artykuły jego pióra. Jak widzimy, był to jeden z tych uczonych praktycznych, którym Anglia zawdzięcza swój rozwój. To też poważano go wielce w tej starej stolicy Szkocyi, która nie tylko pod względem fizycznym ale i pod umysłowym zasługuje na nazwę »Aten północnych«. Wiadomo nam, że Anglicy nadali ogromnym swym kopalniom węgla nazwę bardzo charakterystyczną. Nazywają je słusznie »Czarnemi Indyami«, a Indye te więcej się może przyczyniły niż Wschodnie do powiększenia nieprzebranych skarbów i bogactw Zjednoczonego Królestwa. Cały zastęp górników pracuje dniem i nocą nad wydobyciem z podziemia brytańskiego tego drogocennego węgla, który, jako materyał opałowy, stał się niezbędnym żywiołem w świecie przemysłowym. Podówczas jeszcze kres oznaczony przez specyalistów na wyczerpanie zupełne kopalni węgli zbyt był oddalony, i nie było obawy braku ich w krótkim czasie. Pokłady węglane na dwóch półkulach rozciągały się szeroko. Fabryki do tylu użytków służące, lokomotywy, lokomobile, parowce, fabryki gazu i t. d. mogły się nie troszczyć o brak kopalnego paliwa. Wprawdzie zapotrzebowania tak wzrosły w ostatnich latach, że niektóre pokłady zostały wyczerpane do najcieńszych żył prawie. Dziś, opuszczone podziemne przejścia i szyby, niepotrzebnie dziurawiły powierzchnię gruntu otworami swymi. Tak właśnie wyglądały kopalnie Aberfoyle. Przed dziesięciu laty winda uniosła ostatnią beczkę węgla z jej pokładów. Materyał »podziemny«Eksploatacya kopalni dzieli się na roboty »podziemne« i roboty »dzienne«. Pierwsze odbywają się wewnątrz, drugie na zewnątrz kopalni., maszyny przeznaczone do jazdy mechanicznej po szynach galeryi, wózki tworzące pociągi, tramwaje podziemne, klatki służące do wydobywania materyału kopalnego ze studni, rury, w których zgęszczone powietrze przyspieszało rozbijanie otworów w sztolniach, – jednem słowem wszystko, co należało do przyrządów eksploatacyjnych, zostało wydobyte z głębi szybów i pozostawione na powierzchni gruntu. Kopalnia wyczerpana stała niby szkielet olbrzymiego mastodonta, któremu odebrano wszystkie organa żywotne, pozostawiając jedynie kościoskład fantastyczny. Z tego całego materyału, zostały jedynie długie drabiny drewniane, służące jeszcze do spuszczania się do kopalni przez szyb Yarow, jedyny, który się łączył ze sztolnią Dochart, a raczej z jej dolnemi galeryami, od czasu ustania robót w tej stronie. Na zewnątrz budynki chroniące niegdyś roboty »dzienne« wskazywały jeszcze miejsce skąd się spuszczały szyby wyżej wymienionej sztolni, dziś już zupełnie opuszczonej tak samo, jak innych galeryi i chodników, których całość tworzyła kopalnie Aberfoyle. Smutny to był dzień, gdy po raz ostatni górnicy opuścili kopalnię, w której tyle lat przeżyli. Inżynier James Starr zwołał kilka tysięcy pracowników, którzy tworzyli czynną i odważną ludność kopalni. Górnicy wszelkiego rodzaju, nadzorcy czyli nadsztygarzy, sztygarzy, kowale, cieśle, wszyscy wraz z kobietami, dziećmi i starcami, pracownicy wewnętrzni i zewnętrzni, zgromadzili się na olbrzymiem podwórzu sztolni Dochart, zapełnionem dawniej wydobywanym węglem kopalni. Poczciwi ci ludzie, których potrzeby życia miały niezadługo po świecie rozproszyć, rozpamiętywali milcząc szereg lat, który tu spędzili w starej Aberfoyle, gdzie z ojca na syna przechodziły ich zajęcia, i porzucając je na zawsze czekali ostatniego pożegnania inżyniera. Towarzystwo kopalni nakazało rozdanie im, jako wynagrodzenie, przewyżki dochodów roku bieżącego. Nie wiele to co prawda wynosiło, ponieważ wyczerpane żyły tak mało wydawały, że eksploatacya z niewielką przewyżką pokrywała koszta; zasiłek ten jednak miał wystarczyć im do chwili znalezienia zajęcia w sąsiednich kopalniach. James Starr stanął we drzwiach obszernego budynku, pod dachem którego tak długo działały olbrzymie maszyny parowe studni. Szymon Ford, nadsztygar w sztolni Dochart, liczący podówczas lat pięćdziesiąt pięć i kilku innych sztygarów otoczyło inżyniera. James Starr zdjął kapelusz. Górnicy z odkrytemi głowami milczeli ponuro. Ta scena pożegnania miała w sobie coś wzruszającego a równocześnie i wzniosłego. – Przyjaciele moi – rzekł inżynier – nadeszła chwila rozłączenia naszego. Kopalnie Aberfoyle, które od lat tylu łączyły nas w wspólnej pracy, wyczerpane. Poszukiwania nasze nie odkryły już nowej żyły i ostatni kawał węgla został wydobyty ze sztolni Dochart! Mówiąc to James Starr pokazywał górnikom odłam czarnego węgla, który leżał opodal. – Kawał ten węgla, przyjaciele moi – mówił dalej – jest to jakby ostatnia kropla krwi, która wypłynęła z żył kopalni! Zachowamy go, jakeśmy zachowali pierwszy odłamek, wydobyty sto pięćdziesiąt lat temu z pokładów Aberfoyle. Pomiędzy dwoma temi odłamami przeszło w szybach naszych wiele pokoleń pracowników! Dzisiaj już koniec! Ostatnie słowa, które do was zwraca wasz inżynier, są słowami pożegnania. Żyliście z tej kopalni, która się wyczerpała pod waszą dłonią. Praca była ciężką, ale dla was nie bez korzyści. Wielka nasza rodzina rozpierzchnie się po świecie i niema nadziei by się kiedy na nowo zebrali rozrzuceni jej członkowie. Nie zapominajcie jednak, żeśmy długo z sobą żyli i że górnicy z Aberfoyle mają obowiązek wspierania się wzajemnie. Skoro się razem pracowało, niepodobna być sobie na zawsze obcymi. Będziemy czuwali nad wami i wszędzie gdzie będziecie uczciwymi ludźmi, otrzymacie jak najlepsze polecenia. Żegnajcie mi przyjaciele, niech was Bóg prowadzi! James Starr wyrzekłszy te słowa, objął jednego z najstarszych pracowników kopalni, który rzewnemi łzami zapłakał. Następnie nadsztygarzy różnych szybów przychodzili kolejno ściskać dłoń inżyniera, podczas gdy górnicy powiewali w górze czapkami, wołając: – Żegnaj nam, James Starr, nasz dyrektorze i przyjacielu! To pożegnanie pozostawiło niezatarte wspomnienie w sercach poczciwych górników. Powoli cały ten tłum opuścił podwórze. Pusto się zrobiło wkoło inżyniera. Czarny grunt drogi, wiodącej do sztolni Dochart, zadźwięczał raz ostatni pod stopami górników i milczenie grobowe zaległo w tej ożywionej dotąd kopalni Aberfoyle. Jeden tylko człowiek pozostał przy Jamesie Starr. Był to nadsztygar Szymon Ford. Przy nim siał młody piętnastoletni chłopiec, syn jego Henryk, który już od lat kilku należał do pracowników podziemnych. James Starr i Szymon Ford znali się dobrze i co za tem idzie szanowali się wzajemnie. – Bądźcie zdrowi Szymonie! – rzekł inżynier. – Bądź pan zdrów – panie James – odrzekł nadsztygar, a raczej pozwól mi powiedzieć sobie: Do widzenia! – Tak, do widzenia Szymonie! – odparł James Starr. – Bądźcie przekonani, że będę rad ilekroć was spotkam i będę mógł z wami porozmawiać o naszej starej Aberfoyle! – Wiem o tem, panie James. – Dom mój w Edynburgu jest dla was otwartym. – Edynburg! – rzekł dozorca wstrząsając głową – to daleko, bardzo daleko od sztolni Dochart! – Daleko Szymonie! A gdzież zamyślacie mieszkać? – Tutaj, panie James! My nie opuścimy naszej kopalni, naszej starej karmicielki, chociaż jej mleka w piersiach zabrakło. Żona moja, syn i ja pozostaniemy jej wierni! – Żegnajcie więc Szymonie – zakończył inżynier, którego głos pomimo woli zdradzał wzruszenie wielkie. – Nie, powtarzam jeszcze: do widzenia, panie James! nie zaś »żegnajcie!« Jakem Szymon Ford, Aberfoyle jeszcze ujrzy pana! Inżynier nie chciał pozbawić ostatniej iluzyi biednego nadzorcy. Ucałował młodego Henryka, który nań patrzał ze wzruszeniem. Uścisnął po raz ostatni dłoń Szymona Ford i opuścił kopalnię. Oto co się działo przed dziesięciu laty, ale pomimo chęci zobaczenia nadsztygara, James Starr więcej o nim nie słyszał. I dziś, po dziesięciu latach rozłączenia, otrzymuje list od Szymona Ford, który go prosi o przybycie do dawnych kopalni Aberfoyle. Jakąż wiadomość ciekawą mu zapowiadano? Sztolnia Dochart, szyb Yarow! Ileż wspomnień nazwy te w nim budziły! Tak, niezawodnie! Były to dobre czasy! Czasy pracy, czasy walki! Najlepsze chwile jego życia jako inżyniera! James Starr odczytał list powtórnie. Obracał go na wszystkie strony i żałował wielce, że Szymon Ford paru słów objaśniających nie dodał. Czyżby stary nadsztygar odkrył jaką nową żyłę? Nie, to było niemożliwe! James Starr przypominał sobie jak drobiazgowo zostały przeszukane kopalnie Aberfoyle zanim wszelkie roboty ustały. Sam dyrygował ostatniemi sondowaniami, nie znajdując ani śladu pokładów. Próbowano nawet czynić poszukiwania pod pokładami czerwonej gliny dewońskiej, która najczęściej znajduje się pod węglem, ale i to napróżno. James Starr opuścił wiec kopalnię z zupełnem przeświadczeniem, że nie zawierała ona ani kawałka materyału palnego. – Nie – powtarzał sobie – nie! to niemożliwe! Jakże można przypuścić, że to co mnie się nie udało, osiągnął Szymon Ford? Przecież stary nadsztygar dobrze wie, że jedna jedyna rzecz w świecie jest w stanie mnie zaciekawić, pocóż więc to tajemnicze zaproszenie? Znał nadto Szymona Ford jako zręcznego górnika, obdarzonego dziwnym instynktem w swoim fachu. Nie widział go od chwili, gdy kopalnie w Aberfoyle opuszczone zostały. Nie wiedział nawet co się stało ze starym, ani czem się zajmował, ani gdzie mieszkał z żoną i z synem. Wiedział tylko, że naznaczono mu teraz schadzkę w szybie Yarow, i że Henryk, syn Szymona Ford, będzie go oczekiwał na dworcu Callander przez cały dzień następny. Chodzi więc niezawodnie o zwiedzenie sztolni Dochart. – Pojadę, pojadę! – powtarzał James Starr, czując wzmagające się wzruszenie w miarę, gdy się chwila odjazdu zbliżała. Około szóstej godziny wieczór, lokaj Jamesa Starr przyniósł mu list, nadeszły trzecią pocztą. List ten zawarty był w kopercie grubej, nieforemnej, a adres na niej umieszczony wskazywał rękę nie przywykłą do władania piórem. James Starr rozerwał kopertę. Zawierała ona kawałek papieru zżółkłego, który zdawał się być wydartym z jakiegoś starego bezużytecznego kajetu. Na tym papierze znajdowało się tylko następujące zdanie: »Inżynier James Starr napróżnoby się fatygował. List Szymona Ford jest obecnie bezcelowym«. Podpisu nie było. ----